


Drinks

by shieroell029



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One-Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: "No thanks, I can buy my own drink", Rey said without even giving the guy a glance.





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my WIP for months now, I've actually forgotten about it, so I'm posting it now to set it free to the world lol.

"Hi Miss, can I buy you a drink?"

Rey rolled her eyes when a bloke sat beside her at her spot on the bar. This is the second time this evening and frankly it was starting to get annoying.

"No thanks, I can buy my own drink", Rey said without even giving the guy a glance.

The guy rested his chin on his knuckles and grinned while looking at Rey, "Oh, you’re a brit, cute, are you with someone?".

Rey took a sip from her cocktail to try to relief some of her annoyance. "Yes, my boyfriend will be here soon, so you might want to leave that seat before he arrives".

The guy clicked his tongue, “Making a cutie like you wait in a bar, are you sure he's good for you?".

Again, she could not help but roll her eyes, tenacious, she could give him that, but still annoying, at least the first one got the hint.

Rey finally faced the guy trying to hit on her and she gave him an unamused look, “Mister, what part of I have a boyfriend did you not understand?”. She called Poe who was manning the bar tonight, she may need something stronger than what she is having now if this goes on much longer.

As Poe came closer, he raised his brow at the scenario but still gave Rey her drink.

The guy pulled out his wallet and brought out some bills and handed it to the bartender, “Here let me pay for that”.

Rey, in response, took out her own wallet and handed Poe her payment for the drink, “I can pay for my own drink”, she said with a hint of anger in it. Being the good friend that Poe is, he took Rey's money instead of the tenacious guy and decided to stay near his friend, making sure that this questionable guy does not do anything that will cause him to lose a finger or two, that will be bad for business.

The tenacious guy ordered himself some drink and still trying his shot on Rey. “You know, if a guy makes you wait this long, he's not at all worth it.”

“Or maybe, you should mind your own business”. A huge man stood behind the tenacious guy clenching and unclenching his fist trying his best not to punch him.

Rey smiled a bit, he's here finally.

To avoid punching him, Ben went to his girlfriend and gave her a resounding kiss on her lips while looking straight at the man with a stare akin to possessiveness, like he was marking his territory. All the man could do was slip out of his chair and leave.

“Took you long enough”, Rey explained after that kiss.

“Well sweetheart, you should blame the bartender over there for leaving the accounting data all over the place”, Ben then turned to Poe, his brow scrunched up with annoyance. “I'm your accountant Poe, not your personal assistant. Clean your shit or I'm not doing your accounting next time”.

Poe just shrugged while he was cleaning some glasses and raised an brow at the tall man. “But I'm your best customer”.

“You're not my only customer you prick!”, Ben retaliated.


End file.
